


Как не уснуть во время секса

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Group Sex, Humor, M/M, Romance, Roommates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Классический roommates!фик. По заявке с кинкфеста (5.4: Джеи друзья. Однажды Джаред без предупреждения приходит домой и застаёт групповуху с Дженсеном в главной роли. Он в шоке, но понимает, что и сам с удовольствием бы оказался на месте всех этих парней, что и демонстрирует.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как не уснуть во время секса

Дженсен в какой-то момент понял, что ему физически необходимо вот так - чтобы много и сразу.

Он еще отмазывался сам перед собой, да и перед бойфрендом тоже - типа, жизнь заставила: работа, туда-сюда, времени свободного мало, надо совмещать приятное с приятным. Не только на секс распространяется, между прочим, такая штука: в два несчастных выходных при желании влезает столько всего, что голова кругом идет. Выпить, протрезветь, снова выпить, а параллельно помахать клюшкой и позавывать на троих под гитарку. Сфотографироваться, опять же, где надо, перед этим два часа потратив на замазывание свидетельств давешних трех пьянок под глазами - ну и прекрасно, у гримерш и парикмахера в кресле подрыхнуть можно. С перерывом на кофе.

Логично ведь, что буйный ритм в привычку входит, во все области жизни просачивается. Дашь слабину, позволишь тормознуть - все, считай, пропал. Как эти камикадзе на Олимпийских играх, что на санях на полной скорости в глыбу льда врезаются. Ну, как-то так.

Вот и получилось, что всего по жизни стало мало. Приходилось искусственно умножать и складывать время с действиями, выдумывать новые ходы, дурить биологическую тикалку. Джареду, допустим, в этом смысле всегда было попроще - не такая ленивая туша у него. Даже если хочет усидеть на месте - не может. Сжигает лишнюю энергию будто бы изнутри. Еще и более нервный, особенно с недосыпа: дергает руками, ногами, задницей елозит туда-сюда по сиденью, пока везут на локацию, - словом, тратит кучу лишних движений зазря, зато потом бодр и свеж. Дженсен этому с самого начала завидовал: ему-то стоит только лечь или сесть поудобней - все, амеба. Или овощ. Сонная муха, короче.

Первый раз именно из-за этого и случился. Кому расскажи - ржать будут полчаса. Серьезно - какой еще здоровый чувак тридцати лет от роду решил бы трахнуться с двумя мужикам одновременно тупо потому, что иначе в сон клонит? Именно. Анекдот. Однако, в каждой шутке...

* * *

\- Так больше продолжаться не может, - заявил ему Роджер, грубо выплевывая недососанный член. Дженсен приоткрыл один глаз и недовольно глянул на бойфренда сверху вниз: было приятно. Тепло, мокро, уютно. Сонно...

\- Прости, - вздохнул он и потер глаза кулаками. - Уй, бля... Ебучие линзы.

Роджер скатился с кровати и пошел в туалет, обиженно шлепая босыми ногами по паркету. Дженсен еще раз вздохнул. Ну вот и как с таким режимом найти понимающего партнера?.. Падалеки же, сука, не согласится. Натурал, типа. Не считая тех двух раз в пятнадцать, о которых счел нужным растрепать на первой же пьянке.

\- Я потратил на тебя лучшие пятнадцать лет своей жизни, - пожаловался Роджер, высовываясь из ванной. - Сиреневая зажигалка в верхнем ящике. Рядом с пулеметами и колибри.

Стоп.

\- Чего?..

\- Дженсен.

\- Эй, я правда не расслышал! - надо сесть, подумал Дженсен; надо сесть и ответить что-нибудь членораздельное. Не про колибри. Что-нибудь про отходняк от отпуска, перекраивание режима обратно под рабочий, и...

\- Я сказал, что твоя игра в полигамию затянулась. Одно дело, когда ты хочешь попробовать групповушку, и другое - когда меня одного тебе уже мало. Хватит. Надоело.

И тут Дженсен совершил самую прекрасную ошибку в своей жизни: он уснул. На следующее утро, правда, ему эта ошибка не показалась такой уж прекрасной, скорее, наоборот. Его ждал в коридоре чемодан, а на чемодане лежала записка: "Оставь ключи у консьержки". И глаза драло нещадно. И трахаться хотелось, в довершение прочего, а на подрочить времени не оставалось: мстительная сука-Роджер переставил будильник на час вперед.

Веселая морда Джареда и спасительный стакан кофе в гигантской лапе не оказали привычного пробуждающе-жизнеутверждающего эффекта. Дженсен прикинул, стоит ли пожаловаться Джареду (и кофе) на жизнь с места в карьер, или все-таки подождать обеда на площадке. Джаред-то поймет, весь превратится в солидарность - еще бы, сам только-только с невестой разбежался, холостяцкую бухаловку предложит, небось... А Дженсену сейчас разве что пижамная вечеринка покатила бы. Он планировал выйти победителем в подушечном бою и забрать все, на чем можно полежать, себе под бок.

\- А багаж откуда? - спросил Джаред, пережевывая пончик.

О. Значит, он все-таки выкатил чемодан из квартиры.

\- Да так. Хочу одомашнить трейлер, - Дженсен вяло наблюдал, как Клиф без вопросов загружает чемодан в багажник.

\- Круто, - сказал Джаред, - давно подумывал переночевать в трейлере. Как хиппарь какой-нибудь. Надо ребят уболтать только, чтобы столовку не запирали.

\- Разобьем лагерь на площадке, - кивнул Дженсен. - Сошьем одеяло из клетчатых рубашек.

\- Разведем огонь и будем танцевать ритуальные танцы голышом.

\- Расставим капканы по периметру. Ловить любопытных фанаток. Нам нужны теплые шкуры на зиму.

\- Ты прав! И за добычей в столовку будем ходить по очереди. Надо защищать лагерь от набегов местного населения.

\- Парни, опаздываем, - Клиф, посмеиваясь, постучал по капоту.

\- Мне, короче, жить где-то надо, - сказал Дженсен, разваливаясь на сиденье. - А в отель не хочу. Там злые горничные.

\- Это не проблема, - не удивился Джаред. - Пьем в субботу?

* * *

Жить в Питомнике-Притоне Падалеки было вредно. По всем статьям.

Куча места. Вечно набитый холодильник. Широкий, мягкий диван в гостиной. Камин, да, детка! Бар: вино, джин, коньяк, виски; не знал бы, что Джаред запасливый по натуре, как белка - решил бы, что живет с алкоголиком. И, главное, никаких требований от занудных бойфрендов. Хочешь спать - спи. Жрать - жри. Две ванных, одна другой шире. Охуенная звукоизоляция: можно музыку или фильмец какой на Долби Сюрраунд врубать хоть в три ночи, гитару дергать, не заботясь о соседях. Ну и Джаред... Круто с ним жилось, чего уж. Он сам был как дом (вернее, конечно, это дом был как Джаред, но какая, в сущности, разница) - большой, теплый, светлый, привычно-уютный. Создавал своим присутствием странно-приятное ощущение защищенности, изоляции от мира. Дженсен даже начал высыпаться, хотя количество часов сна не особенно-то увеличилось.

\- Чего, хороша холостяцкая жизнь? - спросил Падалеки через две недели. Дженсен блаженно потянулся и застыл: Джаред стоял на пороге, мокрый насквозь с пробежки, и умильно улыбался, привалившись к косяку. Усыпленное ленью либидо как-то резко решило о себе напомнить.

\- Ты, - Дженсен сложил руки на груди, - ты из меня моржа сделал.

\- Кого-кого?

\- Моржа.

\- Это которые с усами?

\- Это которые валяются весь день на льдине и ни хрена не делают.

\- Чувак, выпей кофе, - Джаред захохотал и умотал в душ. А Дженсен вспомнил, что даже в тренажерку за две недели не зашел ни разу. И в ресторан любимый. И концерт Стива проворонил...

\- Белка чертова, - буркнул он Джареду вслед. - Вот знал, что с тобой - как в зоопарке...

Надо было возвращать жизни привычный бешеный ритм. И начать, определенно, стоило с секса.

* * *

В четверг был длинный, худющий Эдвард. Эд. Он сосал так однообразно и скучно, что Дженсен едва не вырубился прямо стоя, облокотившись о стенку в чилл-ауте.

\- Ничего, чувак, бывает, - успокоил он Эдварда. - Это не ты. Это у меня был долгий день.

В пятницу был накачанный очкарик Лэнс. Дженсен здраво рассудил, что с членом в заднице уснуть даже после двенадцатичасового рабочего дня будет сложно. Он оказался прав: поспать так и не удалось. Кончить, впрочем, тоже. Лэнс пыхтел сначала сверху, потом сбоку, потом сзади - в общей сложности около двух часов, - пока наконец не сдался. Может, пропыхтел бы и дольше, но Дженсену нужно было успеть на утренний самолет.

\- Не надо было столько пить, - назидательно сказал Лэнс, поправляя очки.

\- Справедливо, - вздохнул Дженсен. Он начал подозревать, что школьные байки о Проклятии Тридцатника и впрямь не могут возникать на ровном месте.

\- Выглядишь паршиво. - Стив встретил его у терминала и потащил едва не за шкирку к машине: - Я знаю, что тебе нужно для поднятия настроения, друг. Если понимаешь, о чем я.

Дженсен хотел возразить, что ему требовалось поднять вовсе не настроение, но трава у Карлсона всегда водилась хорошая. Выходные в кои-то веки получились задорные. Прямо как в молодости.

\- Выглядишь паршиво, - с порога поприветствовал его Джаред.

\- Я старею, - хмуро отозвался Дженсен. - Скоро зубы выпадать начнут. У нас в доме есть мягкая пища?

\- Детское пюре покатит?

\- Валяй.

Откуда у Джареда в холодильнике нашлось детское пюре, Дженсен даже знать не хотел, но с удовольствием умял две банки под фильм про акул с Дискавери. Джаред сидел рядом и комментировал минут десять, а потом устал болтать и задремал с приоткрытым ртом. Дженсен хотел сначала сунуть ему в рот ложку или вымазать щеки остатками пюре, но почему-то передумал. "Окей, значит, я хотя бы не импотент", - мелькнула мысль.

А, к черту.

Дженсен встал, звонко поцеловал Джареда в растрепанную макушку и потопал в верхнюю ванную - там была джакузи. Джаред сонно застонал и засмеялся ему вслед.

Нет. Точно не импотент.

* * *

Интуиция на пару с либидо подсказывала, что в постели с Джаредом сон ему однозначно не грозит. Еще интуиция подсказывала, что в постель Джареда затащить вовсе не так сложно, как может показаться: весь гордо накопленный опыт Дженсена указывал на то, что пацаны, которые в тинейджерстве дрочат друг другу, навсегда остаются бисексуалами, надо им просто об этом тактично напомнить. Если не становятся гомофобами и не уползают глубоко в шкаф, конечно - но это точняк не про Джареда. Оставалось подумать о последствиях.

Думать о последствиях категорически не хотелось. Однако Дженсен до сих пор с содроганием вспоминал те долгие недели, когда Уэзерли с Альбой выясняли отношения в присутствии всей съемочной группы едва ли не ежедневно. Все тогда узнали, что у Майкла стоит только по утрам, а Джессика не дает, если ее не вылизать с ног до головы.

Впрочем, Дженсен никак не мог представить себя с Джаредом на их месте. Зато когда представил, запорол шесть дублей подряд - никак не мог успокоиться.

\- Слушай, расскажи, над чем ты так уссываешься, мы тоже поржать хотим!

Дженсен только помотал головой, собрал силу воли в кулак и состроил серьезное диновское лицо. "Отказываешься сосать мне, сука? Все, никакого секса сегодня!" - "Ах так, да? Тогда сам лижи себе жопу, мудила!"

\- Дженсен! Возьми себя в руки уже! - рявкнул Ким.

\- Прости, - хрюкнул Дженсен. - Я сейчас. Я в порядке.

Джаред тихо смеялся рядом. А ведь даже не знал, в чем прикол. Эх, блин. Нет. Шутки шутками, секс сексом, а запороть такое... Уж лучше до конца жизни снимать парней в клубах. Мало ли, как оно все вывернется, если быть с ним... Быть с ним. Сейчас мысль о том, что что-то может пойти не так, казалась нереальной, но ведь и Майкл с Джессикой душа в душу жили первое время. Нет.

* * *

Их звали Алекс, Стэн и Марк. Они дружили с самого колледжа. Все трое так или иначе вертелись в киношно-сериальной сфере - один подрабатывал режиссерским ассистентом то там, то сям, двое других уже год как пахали осветителями на площадке Смоллвилля. Они как-то сразу внушили Дженсену доверие - то ли потому, что Веллинг с ними пил частенько, то ли потому, что простые чуваки были, без претензий и чрезмерных амбиций, веселые, добродушные. Эдакие клишейные канадцы. Раньше не общались плотно, только моментами, когда локациями пересекались, а тут вдруг оказались все вместе в одном баре. Точнее, в единственном гей-баре, куда Дженсен выбирался более-менее регулярно. Грех было не воспользоваться таким совпадением.

Вообще-то Тай звал к себе, но Роджер позвонил в четверг и потребовал вывезти в уик-энд остаток вещей. Дженсен пробовал поспорить, что изначально он один снимал эту квартиру, только потом вписал бойфренда. Тогда Роджер, чертов логичный ублюдок, зло констатировал, что у Дженсена даже не одна альтернатива жилью обнаружилась, а несколько. Не то чтобы Дженсен хотел куда-то опять переезжать - возражал чисто так, из принципа. Да он всю жизнь, наверное, смог бы провести в падалечьем питомнике. И чего раньше не напросился к Джареду жить? Не пришлось бы разочаровывать Роджа... Разлениться бы окончательно и никуда не высовываться, и пусть подвижная туша гордого домовладельца приносит завтрак, обед и ужин в постель, анекдоты рассказывает, ублажает перед сном... Вот это было бы правда круто.

Собственно, именно такие мысли и заставили его позвать Алекса, Стэна и Марка продолжить посиделки дома. Джаред свалил еще в пятницу днем - освободился раньше, скотина. И хотя предлагал сдать билеты, помочь со шмотками, Дженсен отказался, попросил только собак оттащить в центр перед отъездом. Предчувствовал, что захочется после тягомотины с чемоданами обновить свежекупленную икеевскую кроватку, а они с Джаредом не успели еще обсудить этот тонкий аспект сожительства.

Тьфу, блин, никак теперь из башки вытрясти не получалось! Отходняк от расставания, что ли, случился? Дженсен не особенно верил в такие штуки, но с кем не бывает. С другой стороны - с кучей народу самого разного сходился с тех пор, как от родителей уехал, и только долбанный Падалеки...

\- Слушай, Дженсен, напряженный ты какой-то. Может, тебе плечи размять? Я на курсы массажа весной ходил, - предложил Стэн, отставляя стакан на каминную полку.

\- У него правда охуенные руки, - подтвердил Алекс. - Самое оно после тяжелого дня.

Дженсен улыбнулся. Ну, вчетвером-то точно не должно быть скучно?

\- Это ничего? Ты ж, говоришь, только что с парнем разбежался... - спросил Марк, накрывая ладонью пряжку дженсенова ремня.

\- Ничего, - уверил его Дженсен. - Мне бы как раз того... Переключиться. А лучше - вообще мозги отключить.

\- Это мы можем, - усмехнулся Стэн.

* * *

До икеевской кровати они, разумеется, так и не добрались, да и места бы там не хватило. Дженсен ни разу еще с тремя мужиками сразу не кувыркался, тормозил поначалу, не знал, за кого первым взяться, но от этого только веселее было. И мысли лишние из головы выбивало на ура: один чувак в рот, другой в задницу, а третий грязь несет без умолку где-то над ухом - какие уж тут мысли.

\- Охрененно, - поделился он впечатлениями с членом Марка.

\- Сразу видно, что ты в колледж не ходил, друг!

Дженсен открыл рот, чтобы объяснить недалеким канадцам, что даже если бы он предпочел универ дневному мылу, не хватило бы духу набирать по общаге геев на оргию - и тут же получил обратно член.

\- Потом... Ммм... Поговорим, - пообещал Марк. - Ай, Алекс, сука, смазки побольше!

С очередным офигенным толчком внутрь будто озарение снизошло: а вдруг Родж прав был? Может, Дженсен только сейчас в себе эту фишку обнаружил? Замутить самые что ни на есть серьезные полигамные отношения с этой троицей... Ох... Верность им хранить. Всем сразу. Ничего так перспектива. Если они всегда такие заводные, за месяц-другой вытрахают из него внезапное желание строить с Падалеки семейную жизнь. О, да, особенно в таком ритме, детка.

\- Ебать меня через коленку! - выдал Алекс.

"Что, меняем позицию?" - хотел спросить Дженсен, но сообразил, что все как-то разом застыли.

\- Дженсен, - протянул Алекс странным голосом, - тут парень твой пришел.

\- Родж?.. - Дженсен, морщась, неуклюже вывернулся и уставился на дверной проем. Никакого Роджера там, естественно, не было. Там стоял Джаред.

\- Дженсен, тебя можно на минутку? Вы, ребята, не стесняйтесь, заканчивайте. Добро пожаловать в гости и все такое.

\- Мы лучше... Это... Пойдем, ага... - забормотали невпопад парни.

Дженсен даже не успел смутиться - просто пошел за Джаредом на кухню, как был: голый, с полуопавшим членом и раскрытой задницей. Хотел думалку отключить? Вот, пожалуйста. Чего сказать-то? Во второй раз его выставят из дома за невнимание к чувствам сожителя. Веселуха.

Джаред пропустил его вперед, плотно закрыл за собой дверь и привалился к ней спиной.

\- Я это. Билет поменял. Подумал: раз уж ты в воскресенье свободен, надо, ну. Давно вдвоем на выходных не получалось... К тому же, вещи твои распаковывать... Сходить куда-нибудь. Или просто потусить. Так толком новоселье, типа, и не отметили. Раз уж мы оба без... Ты извини, я подумал...

Дженсен потом радовался, что мозг настроен был в ту минуту только на одну волну. И все равно в личном топе самых бредовых и невтемных фраз эта прочно заняла первое место:

\- Джаред, мне кажется, или у тебя в штанах стояк?

* * *

\- В штанах. Тебе повезло, что он был в штанах, а не в руке! Ух, детка, учитывая зрелище, мог бы... Или, там, подмышкой. Прикинь, раскладываю я тебя на столе, расстегиваю ширинку, а трахать - бац! Нечем!

\- Боже, заткнись.

\- Не-не-не, ты так просто не слезешь. В какой, говоришь, коробке фаллоимитаторы?.. Будет тебе стояк из живота!

Дженсен бессильно трясся от смеха, пока Джаред обвязывал поясом халата очередной подручный предмет более-менее фаллической формы.

Он только-только проснулся - в третий, наверное, раз за последние восемь часов. Сначала вырубились вместе, но скоро Джареду приспичило отлить, а заснуть обратно, не облапав партнера по койке со всех сторон он, очевидно, не мог. Потом просто жарко стало, Дженсен открыл глаза ненадолго, хотел всего лишь откатиться в сторону - благо, кровать додумался купить достаточно широкую - и завис, наблюдая, как у Джареда ноздри смешно во сне вздымаются. Ну и наконец гигантская, освеженная душем бешеная белка безапелляционно принялась мацать его за член, приговаривая: "Лучше стояк в руке, чем резиновая женщина под кроватью!"

\- Блядь, Джаред, все, не могу. Не могу больше!

\- Ну, чего? Тебе же одного мало, а? Сам говорил.

В его голосе и тени укоризны не было. Дженсену захотелось выть, вопить и целоваться.

\- Идиот ты, Джей, нереальный.

\- Спать снова будем?

\- С хрена ли? Я жрать хочу. Там пюре еще не завалялось?

Джаред развернулся на носках и отправился на кухню, напевая себе под нос какую-то ритмичную хрень и виляя задом в такт.

Наверное, Роджер все-таки был прав. Просто Падалеки было как раз достаточно для первого серьезного опыта полигамии.

* * *

End


End file.
